Daughter of Dreams
by Apollosrockstar21
Summary: It's kind of like percy jackson and the olympians, but its my view on something cool it could be, and i suck at periods and every other little punctual mark so dont flame me on that


The

Daughter

Of

Dreams

Chapter. 1

My new life

My life is… not exactly normal. I guess it's what you would call "weird and abnormal," but what do you expect when you're raised in a foster home. Hello my name is Achlys, yes I hate it; I don't know who named me, but why the hell would you name a kid that, is someone out there trying to give me horrible life, well guess what it worked you ass holes, ugh! So any ways I'm here at this home with my new "family" while they were trying to push me into the light pink room they painted _just_ for me. My new foster parent Annie finally said "fine what color do u want your room," so I said in that same tone that made me want to roll my eyes, "a dark color," she looked at me but then just shook her head and said "you are a strange child" and started to walk away. I turned toward my ghastly room and went in saying under my breath, "I'm fifteen, I am not a child". It was late so I decided I would get some sleep. As I was drifting off I said to myself in a hushed tone, "maybe my new school, and life. Will be better this time.

The first thing I noticed, I was in a forest, but not a regular one; it was deep and dark, I felt like something was going to grab me and I would never return. I started to walk forward, why you ask, I actually have no idea; I guess it was just instinct. My heart was basically in my stomach now, I kept telling my self every thing will be alright, but some how I know, that my life is about to be drastically changed, and then I awoke to the alarm clock I had set on my phone.

I sat up on my bed trying to remember where I was and then the events of the past day returned to me and I groaned, "great another life full of the empty promise of normalness." I turned and put my feet on the floor and walked over to my duffel bag, I picked out my out fit of black skinny jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, My dark purple zip up sweat shirt, my combat boots, and the black chain necklace that has a silver key with a purple gem stone in the middle of it. I grabbed my out fit and all my toiletries and went across the hall to the bathroom. As I opened the door a boy about my age with brown hair and amber eyes walked out with a towel around his waist. I started to blush and my palms got sweaty, then he noticed I was there and said, "ah so the new one arrives," I cleared my head and said, "who are you," he smirked, "I'm the one Annie and John adopted a couple years ago, the names James Mann; and I know you by the way, Achlys Crow." Well that snapped me out of my daze, "James, is that you," his smirk turned into a grin and he said, "nice to see you again Lys," I ran forward and hugged him, but then I remembered he only had a towel on so I backed away. He then laughed and said, "You didn't forget about me did you?" I shook my head "no, you just look a lot different in my memories, your not that scrawny ten year old kid any more, you look…" I was about to say more mature when he interrupted me with, "hot, sexy, bad ass maybe," I rolled my eyes and said, "no, but some one has gotten a big head that's for sure," he took a bow and said, "thank you." I laughed, "can I get in to the bath room please," he moved out of my way and said, "go right ahead."

When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and dried off. As I brushed my ebony hair, I saw my shining violet eyes. The eyes that made people isolate me, the eyes that made me a witch. I got dressed and went back to my room, realizing only minutes later that I forgot my necklace. As I went back to get it, I saw James examining the gemstone in the key. "Hey. Can I have my necklace back please?" While holding out my hand, he looked up and smiled, "here you go." Dropping my most prized possession into my hands. "Thanks." He nodded and said, "no problem." I turned to walk away when he grabbed me by my arm and asked, "Where did you get that?" I let out a sigh. "The social workers said that my parents probably gave it to me before they left. It's the only thing I have left of them." He looked shocked. I still don't understand why so many people think this upsets me. "Lys. I'm sorry." I held up my hand. "Do not apologize. It doesn't matter." He shut his mouth and nodded with a look in his eyes as if saying he pitied me. "We have been friends since we were little kids. How have you not noticed this?" He looked contemplative before he said, "I guess I have seen it before, but thought nothing of it. It was just something that was always there." I nodded. "That was probably it."

So James and I are in the family car, on our way to North Dakota's own Fargo high school. Annie had to go to her job at the day care center so it was up to our foster father Marc to bring us to school. Marc cleared his throat and said, " So Achlys, are you excited for your first day of school?" Honestly I wasn't, but I couldn't let him know that so I said, "you have no idea." He smiled and turned the radio on; the rest of the drive was silent and musical, which I for one am quite content with. When we arrived I noticed that every one was separated in to different cliques. The only ones that really stood out were the preps, Goths, skaters, and the nerds. I hate labels and guess what? This school is full of them. James and I got out of the car and we walked into the school and went to the front office so I could get my schedule. James was telling me things as we made our way there when I heard a whisper in my ear. "Ditch this loser and come hang out with me baby. I promise I'm more fun." I pinched my face up in disgust and turned around. There stood someone about a foot taller than me, with golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. I have to admit he was attractive, but I'm not into perverts. "Maybe when you get a breath mint." I said pinching my nose. He looked like he was about to say something when James stepped in front of me. "Leave her alone, Miller." He glared at James, and said, "Oh, Mann; I didn't see you there. Now if you would excuse me, I was just about to leave with this fine piece of ass that is now standing behind you." James pushed him away when I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered. "I can handle this myself." He nodded and stepped aside. "Now look you big pervert. If I went any where with you, I would have a stun gun in my back pocket. Oh, and if you ever come near me again I will not hesitate to find the closest sharp object, and I will cut up that pretty little face of yours, kay?" He looked taken aback for a second, but soon regained composure, "I like a girl that's hard to get." I guffawed at his words, took James's hand, and walked away.

I was steaming at what I just encountered. "I didn't think this school would be full of perverts." I whispered to myself. When James and I finally reached the office I had cooled down just enough so I wouldn't bite of the heads of anyone that tried to talk to me. A plump lady with died orange hair, and half moon glasses smiled up at me from the circular desk in the center of the room. "Hey there sugar. You must be our new student." She said with a southern drawl. "Come over here and let me check you in." James nodded at me and left. I walked up to her and said with a little wave, "hi. My name is Achlys, It's nice to meet you Mrs.?" She smiled and said, "Gauntier. It's very nice to meet such a young and polite girl. You don't get many of those around here." Confused I asked, "But its such a small and nice town. I just figured every one here would be nice. But I guess I was proven wrong. Any ways, do you know where I can get my schedule?" She nodded, just have a seat there, and I'll let Mr. Jasent, know you're here." I nodded as thanks and sat down. About five minutes later Mrs. Gauntier told me I could go in. I walked to the office in the back and was surprised to see a young man there. He had big brown eyes, and well groomed brunette hair. He noticed me and said. "Hello their Achlys. Please come in and sit down." I walked forward and sat in the surprisingly comfortable chair. "So this is your first day in our lovely school. I say our 'cause I want you to feel comfortable here. To me, students and faculty are equal." Okay so it doesn't matter how he looks, this guy still seems like a nut job. I decided being polite would be the best option. "Thank you Mr. Jasent." He laughed, "Please call me by my first name, David." Officially uncomfortable I said, "ahhh okay. Can I please have my schedule please?" He shook his head. "Sorry. But we are already half way through our first semester. So for now you can go around to classes that you may like, and let your self get used to it. You won't be graded on any thing. We really only have a month left so you don't have to wait that long." Okay so school might not be that bad after all. "Thank you…David." Ugh! So weird! "I'll see you around." I took practically all my will power not to run out of there.

stopped me on my way out of his office saying here's you're locker combination and number sugar." I nodded and left. On my way to my locker I saw this girl, with blue hair run past. Looks like she's late for class…wait. Where am I supposed to go? Oh well, I'll just go to my locker and find James after first period. As I was walking someone suddenly knocked me over. I went sprawling on to the floor. "Hey! Watch where you're going." I looked to see whom it was that made me fall. It was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. They would have been really pretty if they weren't in a pointed glare towards me. "You're telling me to watch where I'm going. What about you miss daydream. I yelled at you to get out of the way. But no, you just looked around like you were in a daze." Why is he so rude? "Excuse me if I'm new here. I was just trying to find my locker. Now good bye." He smirked. "Oh so you're the new girl." "What's it to you?" He laughed. "Oh I just thought that maybe we would get someone nice for a change. But it seems that I was wrong." I was stunned at how he could be like this to someone that he had just met. "I am nice." "Pfft, could have fooled me." I sighed. " How can I prove that I'm actually a nice person?" He put his index finger on his chin and thought for a moment. " You could start by introducing yourself." Well at least he's letting me try. "Okay. I'm Achlys crow, and yes I hate my name. How about you?" He smiled. "See it's not so hard to be normal and introduce yourself." "I asked for your name. Not a sarcastic comment." He held up his hands in surrender. "Luke. Luke Stevens. See this is a normal conversation." He just had to put sarcasm in there. "Okay, Now that we know each other. I need some help finding my locker. Think you can handle that?" He saluted me. "Yes ma'am I do." I snickered. "Then lets go."

We started walking down the hall when he asked what number my locker was. "Um it's 1042." He nodded. "Okay so it's right next to my friend Emily. You'll like her, She's a lot like you." I nodded. We stopped at my locker. Luke did a sweeping motion with his arms, "Here is your locker." "HEY!" Luke and I turned to see the girl with blue hair running up. "Luke Stevens! I told you to meet me by home room!" Luke scratched the back of his head and gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry Em I got a little side tracked." I cleared my throat, just to remind them that I was here also. Luke looked back at me. "Oh yeah, Emily Moore, meet Achlys Crow." I smiled and waved. "Hi." Emily looked her up and down. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have a new girl to mold to our vision of amazingness Luke." My eyes got wide. Emily just laughed and said, "I'm just kidding. So Achlys, tell us about yourself." I nodded and said. "Okay. Well I moved here from New York. I like Writing and reading, and I also play guitar." Her and Luke looked at each other for a moment and nodded. Luke looked at her and said, " It has been decided that you are our new girl, that means you sit with us at lunch." She mulled it over in her head and said, "Okay as long as I get to make fun of Luke when ever I want." Luke looked at her and said well tried to say, "no you can't" While Emily said, "Deal. Now lets go." She put her arms through Luke's, and mine and dragged us off to our classes.

The Day was going by relatively quickly. Before I knew it lunch was here and Emily and Luke were dragging me in. We went and sat at a circular table in the corner of the lunchroom. Emily came up next to me and said. "Okay so this is lunch." I looked at her and said. "Yes I know it is a time for eating." She shook her head, "No it is a time where you stay with your friends and don't wander. Especially when you're the new kid." I looked at her confused. "Why?" She grabbed my arms and shook me. "This school is made up of cliques. Look over there, at those four tables." I turned my head to where she was pointing. "Yeah so what, Goths, nerds, preps, and skaters." She palmed her face and said. "Okay the leader of the Goths, is Olivia, she's okay once you get to know her, just don't make her pissed. Then we have the nerds. Their leader is Mike. He's sweet and nice, but he has allergies and it's really gross when he sneezes. But he's okay. Then look at the preps. Their leader is Gabby, and she is a total bitch. Up until last week, she was dating Kurt Miller, who is sitting at the opposite end of the table." I looked at him in disgust. "Ugh I hate that guy." Emily looked at me and said, " Wait, you know him?" "I wish I didn't, but yes. When I was going to the office this morning he came up behind me and whispered in my ear, 'ditch this loser and come hang out with me baby. I promise I'm more fun.' Ugh I hate him." Emily nodded. "Wait who were you with this morning?" oh my friend James, why?" "James is the leader of the skaters. I really like him." She blushed a deep crimson, with her light green eyes she looked like Christmas. "Oh do you now. Well if you want you can come over to my house tonight. I live with the guy." She shot up and grabbed my collar. "EXPLAIN!" I laughed. I started telling her about how I'm a foster child, and how James and I were best friends until he was adopted. She looked stunned and said, "Wow. You don't like each other right?" I started laughing hysterically. "Hell no. He's like a brother and nothing else. Now I'm going to go get lunch." As I was leaving heard her say. "Oh yeah. Luke you were here the whole time. Then I heard him whining about how we forgot about him.

Finally I get to go to the elective of my choice. I guess there are perks of not having a schedule. Hmmmm I guess scripture writing would be kind of cool. I made my way to the writing room. When I got there I found a female teacher with no shoes on and a class of two others, that I did not know. She noticed me as I was walking in the room and said. "Ahh a new mind to mold." She jumped up from the sitting place that was her desk. And came over to me. "I'm so excited that we have another young writer to add to our class. Now come sit down, and lets get started." I was very surprised when I found out that I actually really enjoyed this class. wasn't like other teachers I've had; it was like a breath of fresh air. But now I had to go meet James, Luke, and Emily at the front doors to the school. I started running through the halls because lets just say I really like the end of school. I got to my locker, put my stuff away, grabbed my backpack and ran. Then all of a sudden I was pulled into a janitor's closet. I struggled but then to strong arms pushed me up against a wall. "Ugh. Who are you?" I said while trying to get free. The guy snickered, "hey baby. Remember me?" That voice. "Kurt! Let go of me!" but then disgustingly he smashed his mouth to mine. He shoved his tongue in. I bit down so hard I tasted blood; He yelped and jumped back, "you little bitch!" He wound up and tried to punch me, but I ducked just in time. I opened the door of the closet and ran as fast as I could till I reached the doors and said to my friends let's go. They looked confused but did not argue, and we left. Luke pulled me aside while Emily and James were talking. He gave me his number and said, "We can text, if you want to." He waved good-bye and left. I went over to James and Emily; they were having a conversation about bendy straws and on how they are the greatest invention on earth. I shook my head and said, "guys I think Marc's here, lets go they smiled and both nodded.

When we found the car Marc looked at Emily. "Uh Marc, meet Emily." He smiled and said hi. After driving a mile in silence he said. "Achlys They are repainting your room navy blue right now you won't be able to sleep in there till it's dry. Do mind sleeping on the couch tonight?" I shook my head, "it's fine." He nodded and we went back to silence. Once we got home we ran inside dropped our stuff. You're wondering why we did this right? Well it was because we smelt cookies. Yes we're fifteen, no judging. Any ways we grabbed about 15 cookies and tried to go into the living room, but Annie, stopped us with a rolling pin in hand. "No. You all can have one cookie; put the others back." We all groaned in unison. "Why?" She shook her head, " because you'll spoil your dinner. Now put them back." We dropped every cookie till we each had one. Annie looked over Emily and said, "So are you two going to introduce me to your new friend?" Through the now eaten cookie in my mouth I said, "Annie, this is Emily. She has the locker next to mine." She nodded and started to walk away and all she said was, "well I'm happy you made a friend on your first day." When she left we all dove for one more cookie and we heard a yell from the hall. "No!" Lets just say we put them down and ran for the living room. James told us we should probably do our homework, which means I had the pleasure of telling him what the principle told me this morning. He called me a lucky bitch and said; "well your watching Emily and me do ours then." I looked at him and said, "still better than doing it." Emily just smiled and said, "I don't do homework." James looked at her seriously and said. "Now you do." She blushed, though I don't understand why, and got her stuff.

Homework is terrible even when you just watching, so I decided to text Luke.

Me: Hey.

Luke: Hi.

Me: What's up.

Luke: Oh, well there are some clouds, an airplane, ooooh and space.

Me: Smartass.

Luke: I'm glad you noticed. So what happened to you today that made you usher us out of the school so fast?

Me: Eh it's not that big of a deal.

Luke: Just tell me.

Me: Ugh fine.

Luke: Thank you.

The thing is I don't know where to begin.

Luke: Achlys?

Me: Yeah?

Luke: Are you going to tell me or not?

Me: okay so here it goes. I was running down the halls to get to you guys, but then all of a sudden I'm pulled into a janitor's closet. I was trying to find out who it was, and it was Kurt Miller. He started making out with me, so I bit down on his tongue. He pulled away and got really pissed; he called me a bitch and tried to punch me. But I got out of there before he did.

Okay so that was a very traumatic experience.

Luke: I'm going to kill that bastard.

Me: I said it wasn't that big of a deal. So just drop it.

Luke: No. He can't just do that and expect to get away with it.

Me: He can and he did.

Luke: No he can't. I'm going to the principle tomorrow.

Me: NO! You will just make it worse. Just drop it. I can handle this myself.

Luke: What he did was terrible. Idc what you say, I'm telling.

Me: You sound like a five year old. Just stop.

Luke: Fine. Have it your way.

Me: Luke?

Five minutes later

Me: Luke!

Okay. Now I officially feel bad. But he can't just tell the principle; I'm not some damsel in distress. But I should probably apologize tonight. My mind rambling was interrupted when Emily tapped my knee with her pencil. "Hey Lys I have to go. My Mom just texted me, I'll see you tomorrow. By the way, you were reading your texts out loud, don't worry were not going to tell, but just so you know, when Luke gets upset he means it. Call him, it will be a lot better than a text." I'm sure I looked like a tomato. I waved goodbye to her and she left.


End file.
